The Disney Princess Club
by pessimistickitten
Summary: "10 girls with seemingly nothing in common form a bond stronger than family. " I know there's a lot, and I mean a lot, of Disney High stories on the internet. This ones a little different, at least I hope it's a little different, because I want to focus on the idea of the princesses being friends with each other. Lots of ideas, I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - Dry Cleaning

_ Life sucks_, Cinderella Tremaine thought to herself as she waited at the dry cleaners.  
She sighed and gave herself a little shake._ No, cant afford to think like that_, she told herself firmly.  
The door opened, anouncing the visitor the a cheerful tinkle of bells. Cinderella glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see the short, slight form of a freshman, Snow White.  
She nodded at Cinderella, her deep red lips pursed in a straight line, before approaching the desk.  
Cinderella didn't know Snow White too well. She was one of those girls who always had something positive to say, and was well known around school despite only being 14. Cinderella didn't know her to well, as she was two grades above Snow and kept to herself in the first place. She didn't have time for friends.  
Cinderella yawned and glanced at her phone, rolling her eyes at the time. Six o'clock. Her stepmother was epecting her to be home in 20 minutes. Cinderella shuddered a bit as she thought about how much extra chores she was going to get for being late, again.  
Cinderella sighed and added yet another thing to her to-do list, _find a new dry cleaner._

Snow White was nervous. She tapped her foot expactantly as she waited for her stepmother's dry cleaning. The sharp sound of patent flats slapping the ground filled the tiny room.  
Snow glanced over her shoulder at the darkening sky, refusing the urge to run out and forget all about Grimhilde's fancy power suits that just couldn't be thrown in the wash.  
Snow pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb, trying to ignore the oncoming darkness. Snow had a terrible fear of the dark that Grimhilde always forgot about when it was time for errands. The closer they got into winter the worse it got.  
Snow pulled her pale yellow sweater tight around her body, feeling the cool chill of fall blow through the open window. She glanced around the room, desperately trying to forget about the dark.  
Her eyes fell on the one other person in the room. Cinderella Tremaine.  
Snow didn't know much about Cinderella. She knew everyone liked Cinderella, she was patient and kind and really smart. But she didn't get out much, so no one really knew anything about her.  
She was leaning against the wall, glaring at her cellphone. Her soft, strawberry blonde curls were pulled back in a tight ponytail, her eyes narrowed as she stared at her phone. She wore a simple, brown tweed jacket and a pair of old, lace up boots. She looked a little rundown, tired, like she hadn't slept good in a long time.  
Cinderella glanced up from her phone, and their eyes locked for a second. For a moment, Snow saw something in Cinderella's sad, blue eyes. She saw a kindred spirit, someone who was going through the same thing she was.  
Then she quickly looked away and the connection was lost.  
Snow looked down, my pale cheeks felt warm. Snow was naturally good with people, almost everyone liked her, but she had trouble finding people she could talk to.  
_ Think positiv_e, she told herself, and pulled her headphones out of her pocket. She smiled, _all I need is a smile and a song_.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rule Breakers

"Morning, Snow" a familiar voice chirped.  
Snow looked up from her textbook and smiled, "Hey, Giselle."  
Giselle and Snow had been friends for years, a carry over from their days in the sandbox. Back then Snow hadn't always been so, well, Snow. Meeting Giselle changed that.  
Because Giselle was everything Snow aspired to be. Happy, cheerful, kind. Giselle didn't have bad days, she didn't have baggage.  
Then again, Giselle also didn't have Grimhilde for her only family.  
"Notice anything different?" Giselle asked, tucking her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear nervously.  
Snow raised her eyebrows, "Uh, new haircut?"  
"No, silly!" Giselle laughed, and sighed dreamily, "I'm in love."  
"With who this time?" Snow teased.  
"Hurtful!" Giselle said, poking Snow in the side.  
Snow giggled and shooed Giselle away, "But, no, seriously. Who?"  
Giselle closed her eyes dreamily and smiled, "Edward Prince."  
Snow's raised a single eyebrow, "Prince, as in Charlie Prince?"  
"Yeah they're brothers," she said, "How'd you know?"  
Snow shrugged, "Charlie does odd jobs for Grimhilde sometimes. His dad makes him do it, calls it 'building character.' "  
"Weird. Did Edward ever?" Giselle asked.  
Snow shook her head, "No, Edward's the baby of the family last I checked. Charlie's the big boy. His dad's always pressuring him into stuff."  
"Like?" Giselle pressed.  
Snow pursed her lips, "Uh, getting on honor roll, being on all sorts of teams, getting a girlfriend. Stuff like that."  
"And never Edward?" Giselle said.  
Snow shook her head, "No. Edward's more of a mama's boy. Their step mom Narcissa adores him."  
"Weird family dynamic," Giselle commented.  
"No kidding," Snow said, idly turning the page in her science book, "So besides you're love life, what's up?"  
"Well," Giselle leaned forward onto the table, "I was wondering if you could hang out tonight."  
Snow bit her lip, "You know Grimhilde would never let me."  
"Snow! Come on, you're almost 15. You're missing out on the best years of your life because of her," Giselle said.  
Snow shrugged, "What am I supposed to do? She's my only living family."  
"And she's crazy," Giselle said.  
"How?" Snow asked.  
"Come on, Snow, you're family is filthy rich, and you're constantly stuck in old clothes. You're not aloud to wear makeup, not aloud to do your hair, not aloud to grow out your hair, not aloud to go out and you're always doing chores. Are you sure she doesn't secretly hate you?" Giselle said, leaning back in her chair.  
"Grimhilde just shows affection differently," Snow said.  
"Come on, Snow. I want to hang out with my best friend," Giselle said, "Please?"  
Snow set her pencil down, "What are you asking me to do, Giselle?"  
"Sneak out," Giselle whispered.  
"To hang out at the park?" Snow asked.  
"Well, no," Giselle said.  
"Then what? What are we doing that it's absolutely necessary I lie to Grimhilde and sneak out?" Snow pressed.  
"There's a party tonight. At Edwards. And I'll look like a total loser if I go by myself," Giselle explained, her nose turning pink.  
Snow pursed her lips. On one hand, she didn't want to disappoint Giselle. They had been friends since they were kids, and she was the closest friend she had. Plus she understood Giselle's fear of looking like a loser, since Giselle had a tendency to come across as more than a little strange.  
But on the other hand, Snow didn't want to disappoint Grimhilde is she found out. Yes, Grimhilde was bossy and vain and controlling, but she was Snow's family. Snow respected her.  
Snow sat back in her chair and squeezed her eyes shut. She stood still for a moment, scared to answer, unsure what part of her would win.  
"Okay," she said, "I'll do it."  
Giselle squealed and wrapped Snow in a bone crushing hug. The teacher shot a glare at Giselle, which made her flush a deeper shade of pink.  
"On one condition," Snow warned, "You never, ever, ask me to do it again."  
"Deal," Giselle smiled.  
The bell rang, announcing the end of the class. Snow slowly gathered her things, suddenly feeling fatigued. All this talk of rule breaking made Snow tired.  
Snow followed Giselle out of the room, her excited prattle going over Snow's head. Snow continued to nod and gasp at the correct parts, but her head was swimming.  
She closed her eyes as she walked, trying to sooth herself. She wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, but it felt like it was more than the imminent rule breaking, it went deeper.  
A lot deeper.


	3. Chapter 3 - Begging

"I am not going to a stupid party," Cinderella said in a warning voice, to her one and only friend Eric Kingston.  
"Come on, Cindy, you got get out sometime," Eric said.  
"That's rich coming from the boy who leaves his house only once a year," Cinderella said as she pulled out her canvas.  
Eric rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault I'm deeply invested in the internet."  
"Don't let your fanclub hear you saying that, they'll label you as one of those creepy blogger kids," Cinderella warned.  
"I find that offensive," he said, "Just because I have a blog doesn't mean I'm a creepy blogger."  
"You have three blogs actually, all on different sites. All about the same thing," Cinderella said, flicking paint at Eric's face.  
Eric rolled his eyes, "At least I have interests. What are your interests? Cleaning? Running errands? Not exactly stuff you can put on a college application."  
"At least I actually made the honor roll," Cinderella pointed out, "Instead of just talking about it."  
Eric rolled his eyes yet again, "You know, despite how nice everyone thinks you are you're kind of a jerk."  
"One of the perks of being my friend," Cinderella said, and looked at his canvas, "What is it you're trying to paint?"  
He grinned proudly, "A mermaid."  
Cinderella squinted her eyes, "Doesn't look like a mermaid."  
He shook his head, "You just don't appreciate great art, Cindy."  
"I appreciate great art enough to know that doesn't look like a mermaid," Cinderella huffed under her breath.  
"I repeat, you're kind of a jerk," he said.  
"You point that out at least a dozen times a day," Cinderella said as she squeezed red paint onto her palette.  
After a couple minutes of silence, Cinderella turned to Eric to find him staring at her pleadingly.  
"Why is it such a big deal I go to _this_ party?" she asked, "You've never asked me to one before."  
He shrugged, "You need to get out more is all I'm saying."  
"So let's go see a movie or something, not a stupid party," she said, angrily smearing red onto the canvas.  
"Cindy, come on," he said, "You're wasting the best years of your life."  
"Why does everyone say that?" Cinderella scoffed, "No, I'm pretty sure I'll be much happier 10 years from now when I'm an independent young adult sans clingy, incompetent step-family."  
"Pleeeeease," Eric begged.  
Cinderella sighed, exasperated, "Fine! I'll go the the stupid party!"  
"Yes!" Eric threw his hands into the air.  
"Jesus, was that really worth the four hours of begging?" Cinderella asked.  
Eric smirked at her, "Of course it was."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Best Years of Your Life

Snow stood on the steps in front of her house, trying to will herself to open the door.  
The plan was simple, foolproof. Snow had complete faith in Giselle's plan. But it felt wrong.  
Snow took a deep breath, and walked in.  
Grimhilde was in the sitting room with her latest beau, Jafar. He was tall and skinny and bald, but filthy rich. He worked for the billionaire owner of the Sultan company, a popular electronics company.  
Snow tiptoed her way to the sitting room, chewing on her lips. Snow chewed on her lips to much, it was a nasty habit. Giselle always bugged her about it, pointing out the fact that Snow wouldn't go through nearly as much Blistex is she quiet chewing her lips.  
Snow knocked on the door, entering slowly when Grimhilde told her to enter. She did her best to look sick and worn out, not that hard when your skin is white as snow and you're exhausted from a day of worrying.  
"I'm not feeling so well, Grimhilde, is it fine if I skip my chores and go to bed?" Snow asked cautiously.  
Grimhilde narrowed her cattish green eyes, and flipped her heavy black hair over her shoulder, "I don't know, Snow, what's wrong?"  
Snow swallowed, "I have a headache, and I feel like throwing up."  
"Let the child go, my dear, so we can get back to business," Jafar said in a husky voice, running his hands over Grimhilde's narrow shoulders.  
Snow fought the urge to gag, waiting for Grimhilde to reply. Finally she sighed, and said, "Fine, you're excused from your duties for today, Snow. Go on."  
Snow dipped her head respectfully and headed upstairs.  
She cautiously approached her ornate vanity, the only thing she has inherited from her real mother. It was shiny and gold with engraved roses. She sat down in front of it, and stared into the mirror, trying to rally her spirits.  
Twenty minutes later, Snow was staring at her reflection with a feeling of distaste.  
Snow realized she was pretty. Enough people had told her by now, that she had no choice but to acknowledge the fact. She had smooth, fair skin and naturally rosy red lips, and her hair was always soft and shiny.  
But she was also very round, with plump cheeks and barely any defined waist. It didn't help that she had the smallest boobs in her grade, despite the fact she'd already gotten her period years ago. Add in her short hair and it was safe to say that Grimhilde didn't have that big of a job when it came to hiding Snow's beauty.  
The dilemma was that Snow was going to a party, she had to look nice. Especially standing next to Giselle, who always looked stunning with her long hair and limitless clothing budget.  
Snow turned to her closet, flipping through the rack of old, outdated fashion.  
Snow's entire wardrobe was like that. Old, outdated, used. Some people might call it vintage, but for the most part Snow ended up dressing like someone's grandmother.  
She finally decided on a lacy camisole that was secretly meant for sleeping and a swishy pink skirt that would've looked better on a Catholic school girl that Snow. She put her signature bow in her hair, fluffing her short curls as best as she could, and pulled out her single contraband tube of lip-gloss.  
Finally, at the end of it all, Snow thought she looked presentable enough. It almost looked like the effect was intended, sort of chic.  
She rubbed her temples, reminding herself that this was for Giselle. She promised, she had to go through with it.  
She sighed, grabbing her sweater before walking out onto her balcony It wasn't the first time Snow had shimmied down the thick carpet of icy climbing the house, but it was the first time that Snow intended to leave the property. Usually she used it to avoid Grimhilde, but tonight she was using it break the rules.  
Snow White, rule breaker. The words sounded strange together.  
She felt her face get hotter the closer she got to the gate. She swallowed, finding it hard to breath. Finally she found herself at the edge of the property, knees shaking. Giselle was waiting there, her eyes bright and her cheek flushed with excitement.  
"Come on, Snow, you can do it," she urged.  
Snow nodded, and took a foot off the property, feeling a strange lightness in her chest.  
"See?" Giselle smiled, "I told you."  
Snow grinned at Giselle, adrenaline filling her short form.  
"Let's do this," she said.

"Come on, Cindy, you can't seriously be considering back out," Eric groaned, "We made a deal."  
"Yeah, well that was before the step devil told me I have to scrub the entire front hallway. Have you seen how big my house is?" Cinderella grumbled angrily.  
Eric rolled his eyes, "So don't do it. Say you hurt your back or something."  
"You know that never works," Cinderella said.  
"Whatever, you are _not_ getting out of this," he said, opening the passenger door for her, "Get in."  
Cinderella rolled her eyes and punched him softly in the shoulder. Eric was always like this, quiet but eager. Usually Cinderella thought it was cute, even endearing. Now, she kind of wanted to sock him in the face.  
Eric and Cinderella hadn't always been friends. Back when Eric was into the social crowd, and he ignored her a lot, which was better than making fun of her like people of that sort usually did. But the summer after grade eight he 'found himself.' He started listening to edgy music and really got into the fantasy genre, forming an almost obsession with the two.  
He ditched the popular crowd, got a whole new world view, and one day they were both sitting alone in English, and he just got up and sat down beside her. No words, they just clicked. From that day on, they were best friends.  
But sometimes Eric got this look on his face, and Cinderella could tell that part of him missed going out all the time, having a full social calendar. But his love of things like Lord of the Rings was bigger, and he preferred that world over the catty environment most days had when he was 'in.' Still, she felt guilty she couldn't fulfill his need for human interaction.  
Maybe that was why she was doing this, because she felt guilty. Eric was a good friend, he deserved more than Cinderella could offer.  
Cinderella sighed and leaned back in the car seat, blowing a stray curl out of her face. Eric climbed into the drivers seat, and smirked at her.  
"Nice digs, Molly May, it almost looks like you tried," Eric teased.  
Cinderella cocked an eyebrow, "Molly May? That's the best you could come up with? Geeze you're loosing your touch. And FYI that was intentional." She flipped down the mirror and touched up on her mascara.  
Cinderella didn't have an extravagant clothing budget, or an extravagant taste in clothing in the first place. Unlike most girls she knew she didn't get the thrill of shopping or makeovers. Honestly, if she could get away with it, she'd go out in her pajama's. But she was a Tremaine, she had to look presentable. That was the rule.  
Despite her stepmother's obvious disdain concerning Cinderella, she shelled out a modest budget for Cinderella to stock up on tights and shorts and scarves and the like. Cinderella liked the layered look, it felt warm, cozy, protective. Like the more layers she had on, the thicker her armor.  
And that's exactly what Cinderella was wearing tonight. Thick tights under a pair of silky shorts, a button down blouse with a lacy lavender vest, and her usual pair of lace up boots. They were the only footwear she could wear, her feet were slimmer that most people so her shoes always ended falling off. It was lighter than usual, and Cinderella felt like she was showing off to much, even though you couldn't see an inch of her skin.  
Cinderella had been made aware by many people she was attractive, and that she came across as a good girl. That made her a magnet for horny teens looking to live out a porno fantasy. But Cinderella remained humble, and always thanked her stars that she didn't have a fan-club like Eric.  
Cinderella through a glance at Eric, smiling as his lips moved to softly sing along with the loud music blaring in the car. Eric was gorgeous. He was fit with thick black hair and soft blue eyes, and had that charming nice guy appeal that girls went wild for. The girls that had the hots for him made it pretty obvious, and really did refer to themselves as Eric's fan-club.  
Unfortunately for those girls, Eric was hard to impress, on a romantic scale at least. Not that he was a snob, he just was looking for something more.  
Eric glanced at her out the corner of his eye, "What?"  
Cinderella just shook her head and turned to look out her window.  
They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. It wasn't awkward, or weird. This was usually what their friendship ended up being, just two people being there for each other.  
In the distance, Cinderella saw the large golden gates surrounding the Prince property. Cinderella sighed, recalling everything she'd heard about the Prince's. Filthy rich, and they definitely flaunted it. Cinderella and Eric's families were both very well off too, but they weren't nearly as in-your-face about it as the Prince's.  
They reach the gates, and Eric turned to Cinderella, "Ready for your first party?"  
Cinderella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

AN - So I tried to make it a little longer for you guys this time around! What do you guys think? I hope you're liking it so far, I'm really having fun with this. :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Party Animals

"When Dad sees this mess, make sure you let him know this was your idea," Charlie Prince said to his younger brother, Edward.  
Edward laughed and mussed his old brother's hair, "Charlie, relax. I'll get the cleaners to stop by before Dad even makes it back."  
Charlie shook his head, "And when Dad sees the bill?"  
"Blame it on Eilonwy. Kid's always breaking stuff," he said as he scoped the flow of people pouring through the door.  
Charlie shot a knowing look at his brother, "So who's the lucky girl?"  
"Girl? What girl," Edward said, his bright blue eyes flashing.  
"Edward, you know you can't lie to me," Charlie said.  
Edward sighed, "Okay, so there's a girl. Her name's Giselle, she's a freshman, and she's amazing."  
"Freshman?" Charlie asked, eyeing his 16 year old brother suspiciously.  
Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm not after _that_, idiot. She's special."  
"Aww, wittle Wetward's in wuv," Charlie teased.  
"You just wait until you meet your special girl," Edward warned.  
Charlie shook his head, "I think Dad would die of shock if I ever met someone."  
"You're just looking in all the wrong places," said Edward, his eyes lighting up as a pretty redhead walked through the door.  
Charlie glanced at the redhead, unimpressed. Edward was always bringing home girls, skinny girls, curvy girls, blonde girls, brunette girls. Edward had no preferences. Over the years Charlie had grown immune the beauty of women because of his brothers quest for the perfect girl.  
The redhead waved her hand wildly, a wide grin on her face. Charlie noticed something was different about this girl. Edward may no have preferences, but the girls that dated him were usually the stuck up and cold. This girl was bright and smiley.  
Charlie watched the redhead carefully, observing the way she tried to play it cool by talking to her black haired friend instead of rushing to Edward. Her fair skin was flushed, almost as pink as the dress she was wearing, her eyes bright.  
As seemingly inexperienced in love as he seemed to be, Charlie really good at reading people. He could tell the difference between a crush, love, and a gold digger in half a minute. The look on Giselle's face was hinting at love.  
Charlie patted his brother on the back and said, "Well, I'm going to get out of your hair."  
"Have fun studying," Edward teased, knowing his brother was going to ditch to his room the second Edward had his back turned.  
"I always do," Charlie said.  
He ran up the stairs, ignoring the loud music and the scent of a hundred perfumes and savory foods mingling His room was on the other end of the house, away from the chaos thank goodness, but the walk was going to be a long one.  
He grabbed a Coke from the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the gaggle of girls eyeing him up. Everywhere he went, it was always the same deal. He was a Prince. Not Charlie, just a Prince. Rich, good looking, successful. Not a person, a walking gold mine.  
A buff guy elbowed past him towards the group of girls. Charlie jerked to the left, spilling the entire contents of his drink on the chest of a tall, pale girl.  
"Oh, shi- I'm sorry!" he cried, trying to steady himself.  
The girl reached out a hand to steady him, her head dipped to inspect the damage. She sighed, "No big deal. I was planning on dying this shirt brown anyway."  
Charlie smiled, and the girl looked up, "Sorry, that was a really bad joke."  
"No, it was cute," he said, his cheeks turning pink.  
The girl looked down, flustered. She ran her hands through her soft, strawberry curls. Charlie fought the urge to reach up and run his fingers through her hair, curious if it was as soft as it looked.  
Charlie shook himself, _what had gotten into me? I don't get flustered over girls._  
She was tall and slender with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, he held out a tentative hand, "I'm Charlie."  
She gingerly took it, her hands shaking a little. She looked nervous, and a little hopeful. "I'm-"  
A tall guy with thick black hair barreled his way into the kitchen, bee-lining for the girl. He grabbed her by the arm, "Come on, we gotta go."  
She looked at him in surprise, "Why? It's your fault we're even here."  
"Look, I kind of pissed off Gaston. You know, big guy, really buff," he gulped, "He's going to turn me into a pretzel if we don't get out of here."  
She rolled her eyes, and said, "I've got to go. Nice meeting you, Charlie." She dashed off with the boy, smacking him in the back of the head as they tore out of the kitchen.  
"Wait! I didn't even get your name," Charlie called. His shoulders slumped, and turned to walk to his room.

Eric pulled Cinderella down the stairs, his eyes glancing worriedly over his shoulder.  
Cinderella had to fight from rolling her eyes, feeling the slight burn of anger in the pit of her stomach.  
Eric looked at her face, "What?"  
"Nothing," she said. Really, it was nothing. There was nothing big about a nice, great looking guy taking notice of Cinderella for once. Even going as far to call her cute. It was nothing.  
He slowed down, raising his eyebrows, "Cindy, I know you. It's something."  
"I just," Cinderella sighed, "You know that guy I was talking to?"  
"Charlie?" he asked.  
"Yeah, well," she grinned sheepishly, "He called me cute."  
Eric stopped, "Charlie Prince called you cute?"  
"Way to sound surprised, asshole," Cinderella froze, "Wait, did you say he's Charlie Prince? _The_ Charlie Prince?!"  
Eric nodded. Cinderella saw a tall, muscular guy force his way through the crowd of people below, and felt all the colour drain from her face.  
"Eric, run," she said, just as Gaston shouted as victorious, "There you are!"  
Eric bolted, tearing up the stairs. Of course, the idiot tripped, falling flat on his face on the landing. Gaston stomped up the stairs, grabbing Eric by the back of his neatly pressed dress shirt.  
"I'm going to beat you up _so_ bad," Gaston jeered, to the cheers of his extremely drunk posse.  
A tiny girl with black hair stumbled into Gaston and Eric, her fair face flushed pink. She punched Gaston in the shoulder drunkenly, "Boys, can we place grow up."  
Gaston raised his brows at the tiny freshman, unsure how to react.  
The girl slung her arms around the two boys, "I mean, come on. It's a party, guys. Chill the _fuck_ out."  
Eric laughed nervously as Gaston slowly dropped his fist, confusedly eyeing the girl.  
Cinderella bit back a bubble of nervous laughter as Snow White mussed Gaston's hair.  
"Come on, buddy. You'd really rather be beating up this poor smhuck, with all these hot chicks vying for your attention," she hiccuped.  
Gaston considered that for a moment, then let go of Eric. "You know what, freshie, you're right. I do have better things to do than beat up this loser." He turned to face the crowd of silent people surrounding them, "Who wants a get with Gaston?"  
Everyone cheered, as Eric helped a seemingly tipsy freshman down the stairs. Snow winked as they got closer to Cinderella.  
Cinderella laughed, and tugged the freshman out onto the lawn.  
"Whew, that was nauseating," Snow said, fluffing her short hair.  
"That was amazing!" Eric said, "Who _are_ you?"  
"Snow White, obviously a freshman," she introduced herself.  
"Well, for a freshman you're awesome!" he said, picking her up and spinning her around in a tight hug.  
Cinderella raised her eyebrows, "You're quite the actress."  
"Thanks," Snow said.  
"No offense, but why'd you help me?" Eric asked, "Most people would get a kick out of seeing me get beat up."  
Snow shrugged, "Long story," she said, thinking about Giselle and Edward hiding upstairs in his room. She really didn't want to imagine how pissed Giselle would be if she had to leave because the cops had to come stop Gaston from accidentally killing Eric.  
"Why was Gaston so pissed?" Cinderella asked.  
"He was hitting on the girl, Belle or whatever again. I told him to lay off, he overreacted," Eric said, massaging his shoulder.  
Cinderella laughed, "You would almost get killed over being nice."  
"Jerk," he teased.  
"You love it," she said, and turned to Snow, "So, in repayment for saving Eric's life, is there anything we can do for you?"  
Snow bit her lip, "Maybe a ride home? My ride's a little busy, and I'm kind of sick of this whole party business."  
Cinderella glanced at Eric, who smiled, "Sure, a ride's doable."  
"Great," Snow said, turning to follow the pair down the lawn towards Eric's shiny car.

AN - Whew! What a tough chapter to write. I hope you guys like it, as I was little lost at how to get Snow and Cinderella to meet. Of course Snow wasn't actually drunk, there's like some unspoken law that you can't make Snow White drunk.

In reply to those of you who were wondering if any other girls are going to appear, the answer is every princess is going to join the story. I just need them to meet each other, and I'm going by canon to when they'll arrive. They'll get here soon enough. Toodles! :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Numbers

The car ride was silent, awkward.  
Snow got the impression that Eric and Cindy were usually like this, comfortable in each other's presence, at peace in the silence. For Snow it was jarring, she was used to chatter. Noise was a comfort to her, silence was foreign.  
She stared out the window, shifting her feet around the clutter on the floor. She nibbled on the edge of her lip, feeling a small tinge of guilt at leaving Giselle behind. But Snow had really need out of that place, so full of people and chaos, with grabby hands and slurred voices.  
Snow liked noise, and she liked people, but that kind of madness just brought up memories that she'd rather not visit.  
She heard Cinderella sigh sadly, and saw her slump a bit in her seat.  
In the rear view mirror, she saw Eric's eyes flash over to Cinderella. He frowned, his lower lip pouting slightly.  
Okay, so maybe this kind of silence wasn't normal for them.  
"Thank again for saving my life," he said to Snow, turning his eyes back to the road.  
Snow cleared her throat, "No problem."  
"Most girls just stand there and ogle," he joked.  
Snow laughed softly, "Gaston isn't really my type."  
Eric chuckled his lip, "I don't understand how he could be anyone's type."  
Silence again.  
Eric glanced over at Cinderella again, and took a hand off the wheel to awkwardly pat her shoulder, "You okay?"  
"What?" Cinderella jerked up, "Yeah, just tired."  
Eric sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I've learned my lesson."  
"Lesson?" Snow asked.  
"Never take Cindy to parties," he smirked, earning a smack from Cinderella.  
Snow raised her eyebrows, but Eric didn't elaborate.  
They continued to drive in silence. Cinderella stared dreamily out of the window, her electric blue eyes drooping, a small smile on her face.  
Snow wanted to ask, to discover the reason for Cinderella's smile. The curiosity was suffocating. Ever since their moment in the dry cleaners, Snow had been desperate to befriend Cinderella. To learn more about her, discover the truth, see if she really was the kindred spirit Snow had sensed her to be. It was that maddening curiosity that had driven Snow to jump in and help Eric, to manipulate her way into the car. So she could get close enough to try.  
Yet she did nothing. She sat there quietly, docile. Out of her element and not herself.  
Then it dawned on her. The heavy, blissful glaze over Cinderella's eyes, the subtle dip in her smile, the dreamy stare. She'd seen that look before. She'd seen the glaze in another's bright blue eyes, and that same soft smile on another redheads lips.  
The look Giselle gave Edward, that soft, dreamy look in her eyes, the hopeful smile she'd worn from the moment they'd entered the house. It was that same look that adorned Cinderella's classical features.  
Suddenly, the words bubbled out of her lips, like a waterfall. She hadn't meant to say them, hadn't processed the idea even, but it happened.  
"Are you two dating?" Snow blurted.  
The silence broke.  
They both snorted, heads bobbing in unison as they began to laugh.  
"Oh, goodness no," Cinderella laughed, "Eric's just a friend. What gave you that idea?"  
"I don't know," Snow shrugged, noting the slightly crestfallen look on Eric's face before he joined in on the laughter, "You just have that look, and I assumed it was for him."  
"Look?" Cinderella asked curiously.  
"You know, the look," Snow said, "That dreamy, hazy look like you've just seen an angel."  
"Uh oh, is Cindy in love?" Eric teased.  
Cinderella rolled her eyes, "I talked to him for five seconds."  
"I didn't specify a him," Eric said, raising his eyebrows.  
Cinderella flushed, "Is it a crime to be interested in somebody?"  
"No, but you don't get interested," Eric said.  
"Who was it?" Snow broke in.  
"Uhh," Cinderella swallowed and self nervously combed her fingers through her hair, "Charlie Prince."  
"Charlie?" Snow said, surprised, "Oh I love Charlie, he's great."  
"You know him?" Cinderella asked.  
"Yeah, he helps my stepmother out. Spends a lot of time at my house," Snow said flippantly.  
Cinderella's eyes lit up, but she pursed her lips and looked away.  
"You can ask," Snow said.  
"Ask what?" Cinderella said.  
Snow laughed, "The question your fighting to ask."  
"Could I, uhm," she swallowed, "Come over sometime? Maybe? When Charlie's around? Not that I'm desperate to see him again or anything," she added quickly.  
Snow smiled, "That'd be great."  
"Really?" Cinderella asked.  
"Really," Snow confirmed.  
Eric rolled his eyes, and asked, "What's the street again?"  
Snow glanced out the window, "You know what, this is fine. I can walk from here."  
"You sure?" Eric asked, "It's dark, could be dangerous."  
Snow smiled, "Trust me, I'll be fine."  
The car pulled to a stop, and Snow climbed out of the small, black car. She stopped, and fished a pen and a crumpled receipt out of her bag.  
Cinderella rolled down the window, and smiled. Snow handed the small slip of paper to her.  
"Call me sometime," Snow said, and turned down the road towards home.  
As she heard the sound of the car speeding away from behind, Snow smiled. This could be the star of something truly magical.

A/N - Well, I'm back! It has been much to long. In the past few months I've turned more towards my Photoshop career, and because of that I've neglected my writing. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope that I'll update soon. Toodles!


End file.
